Thunder Bird
by LadyTaishya
Summary: Rin was caught in a terrible fire when Sesshoumaru was out. She made it out alive but the smoke got to her and she banged her head making her loose her memory. Her only friend is a bird. How will she find a cure for her loss or memory? RINSESS REVIEW PLZ
1. Fire

**Hey Everyone! You missed me didn't you? Hopefully, this new fan fiction will be an awesome one! Well I have finished _'A Faith In Time' _and working on the sequel of _'Moonlight Shadow'_. I am trying to think up of a good way to start it and a good plot, so please give me time to think it up. **

Hmm…Oh yes! This fan fiction is called Thunder Bird! I hope you enjoy it. Here is a full and better summary:

_Rin was caught in a terrible fire when Sesshoumaru was out. She made it out alive but the smoke got to her and she banged her head making her loose her memory. Going through life as it is now with her only friend that she remembers is the pet bird that Sesshoumaru has gotten for her on her 16th birthday. How will she find a cure for her loss or memory?_

Flames. That's all I could think about, besides Ri Tori, by pet bird. She was the one I wanted to save. The thick smoke almost clogged up my tiny lungs and I wrapped the panicking bird in a silk handkerchief. I tried to find my way out but I couldn't.

"Rin!" I heard someone call from behind; I swung over to see who it was. My caretaker Emi had burnt marks from the fire all over her. Before I could answer her back she grabbed my wrist and threw Ri Tori and I through a passage way that I never seen in my life. She called out to me and told me to run, but I couldn't go without her. I heard even more of the now fragile wood crash to the ground. She pushed me through the door and shut it.

I couldn't call back nor could I even talk at the moment. She was trapped, and I couldn't do anything. Before I could think any farther I knocked my head against something. I couldn't see, the smoke made my vision blurry. I was so close to unconsciousness. Ri Tori was still wrapped in that handkerchief. I grabbed the little bundle and ran.

I was almost there so close, but when I hit my head again for the dropping wood, I was knocked out and that was the end of it. I didn't see what happened after that nor did I know what happened from before. All I remember was Ri Tori and her well being.

My name is Rin. The one who is going to tell you this story about what had happened. I was an orphan when I was very young around five I think. My family was killed by a bunch of bandit and thieves. I, even now still have terrifying nightmares about that one night. About two years passed from then and I had a horrible life. I was mute since that night.

I was saved by Lord Sesshoumaru, the Dog Demon Lord of the Western Plains of Japan. He has long and gorgeous silver hair. Two dark purple strip marks on each cheek, and a dark purple crescent moon placed almost perfectly on his forehead. Well, anyways he saved me from the Wolf Demon Tribe. I was supposedly dead but to my knowledge he revived me by his fathers sword the Tenseiga.

Since then he took care of me. He gave me clothes, food, shelter, everything a princess can dream of! I was even able to speak again, and a lot of people say that I never stopped since then. I was so happy and I thought I had everything I wanted. But I was wrong; the only thing that I really wanted was him. As I grew older and more mature and as he stayed the same I grew feelings for him. I know it may sound silly but the fact that he cared for me, a cold-hearted, and ruthless demon lord cared for me. He despised the human race more than anything, besides half demons. But he took me in! A human!

Jaken his evil henchmen, and an annoying, disgusting green toad in my opinion always picked on me. Saying mean things, such as calling me a 'wrench' or asking 'Why does Lord Sesshoumaru keep a pathetic human around?' I have gotten used to it because Lord Sesshoumaru was always there to take care of it for me. I know somewhere in his frozen heart he cared about it.

Lord Sesshoumaru would always leave me behind on the important businesses. But he always came back. I stayed with Jaken, and Ah and Un. As always Jaken would complain but he would never let me out of his site, knowing the consequences that Lord Sesshoumaru would give him.

On my sixteenth birthday Lord Sesshoumaru gave me the best present yet! I was picking flowers as usual for Lord Sesshoumaru. It has to be my favorite thing to do. He gave me a young baby bird. Her feather was bright yellow with black streaks on his forehead and wings. They looked like thunder coming from the sky. That's how I got the name Ri Tori, meaning Thunder Bird. I loved Ri Tori she was like my sidekick she was always there with me. Wherever and whenever she would be on my shoulder.

Well anyways, I was nineteen of that night of the fire; it was like the end of the world. Why? People use me as a target to get to Lord Sesshoumaru they think that by killing or kidnapping me will hit Milord's weak spot and he would either surrender his land or just even work for them.

A group of trained demons burned down the hut that we were staying in. Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken were gone for the day and return at first light. When I made out of the burning hut I was unconscious and I lost my memory, temporarily as you can see. I found out that Lord Sesshoumaru saved me at the last minute. He was always there for me, just like he promised. But there was only one problem with all of this. Out of all of the memory lost, out of all of the tragedy I went through there was only one thing that scared me the most form then.

Forgetting about Lord Sesshoumaru…


	2. Foregetting About Sesshomaru

**Hey! It's me again, Yay Second chapter up! Woo! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Forgetting about Sesshoumaru**

When I woke up my head started to pound as if someone was playing the drums horribly in my head. I looked up at the morning sun shining through the tall forest trees. I didn't know where I was nor could I remember anything. But I didn't forget about Ri Tori. She was on my shoulder when I was trying to get up from the ground.

"Rin!" I heard someone yell. Whoever this was it had an annoying voice.

"Rin!" I heard it call again. I turned to go and see whom it was. It was a little green toad-like creature. He was very short and stubby with a long staff like thing that had two heads on it, he was clutching on to it like a walking stick.

"Rin! Answer me when I am talking to you!" He yelled, as if he knew me. I heard him mumble mean comments about me that I ignored. Ri Tori chirped back at him like she knew him as well.

"Rin? Who's Rin?" I asked curiously. The toad almost fell over and blew a fuse. He looked red and was about to whack me with the staff that he had until someone else came in and kicked him aside. I jumped and looked up to the man, with fear taking over my body.

"Rin, next time answer Jaken when he is asking you a question," he said in a low, deep voice. I looked at the toad and then at man, with long silver hair.

"Who is Rin!" I asked almost demandingly. "Who's Jaken! Where am I? What is going on?" I asked all in one breath. The tall man gave me the coldest glare I have ever seen. It felt like icicles made into sharp knives stabbing me.

I heard Ri Tori wings flap from my shoulder and to my face, wanting me to put my hand up for her to land. When I put my hand up she immediately landed on my index finger and folded her bright yellow wings. The man left me but I wanted to get answers from him. So I painfully got up and followed him.

"Wait!" I called out to him, almost tripping from thin air. He kept on walking slowly, but it seemed as if he was getting farther away from my grasp. He didn't turn back nor did he say anything. It didn't matter because I will follow him until he stops.

"Hold up!" I cried. I finally caught up to him and grabbed his left kimono sleeve. I realized that he had no left arm. It scared me but I didn't care at the moment. I was more curious than I was scared. He stopped walking and looked back at me with his narrow, and piercing golden eyes.

"Please," I begged him, "Tell me what's going on!" He turns to look at me and gestured for me to follow and I did. He didn't say much; actually he hardly said a thing! I asked him more questions but was left unanswered as usual. I have this feeling that he wants me to keep talking for some odd reason, but I stopped after I got the idea that he was never going to answer my questions.

We stopped on an open field full of flowers. Even I had to admit that it was beautiful. The whole ground was covered with multicolored flowers and plants. There were some healthy green trees around the center. My eyes widen and they seem to sparkle. I looked up to him and he didn't look back.

"You can go play," was all he said. I blinked with confusion. "Play?" I asked him. He nodded and walked away to sit under a huge shady tree.

_Play! Aren't I a little young to play? _I turned to look at him and Ri Tori flew off and decided to get some exercise. I followed the man to where he was and stood next to him. He looked up to me, probably thinking to himeself why am I annoying him again.

"Can ask you something?" I asked. He simply nodded in response. He didn't bother to even glance at me after that.

"Can you tell me your name?" I took in a big breath of air, "And can you please tell me mine? Is it Rin?" I stood there waiting for an answer. Seconds pasted and they turned into minutes, long minutes.

"My name is Sesshoumaru," he paused and sighed slightly. I could barely hear it, "Yes, your name is Rin,"

_Rin…_The name sounded familiar, but it doesn't sound like my name. _Rin…Rin…Come on! This is your name! Your name is Rin._

"Do you know what has happened to you?" he asked me. I jumped and popped out of my thoughts.

"No…" I thought for a moment longer, "I don't remember anything…" I whispered. He didn't say anything but stare at me with no emotions on his face. It scared me somewhat. Seeing an emotionless face and the fact that it never changes. I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"I see," he paused and was thinking, "Do you remember that fire you were in?"

"Fire?" I blinked with confusion. _Fire? What fire?_ He grabbed my wrist and showed the burn marks on my hands that I never noticed. I never noticed them I didn't even feel any pain from them. I looked up to Sesshoumaru with my eyes full of answers. He knew that I was confused I could tell.

"What happened to me? Sesshoumaru, please tell me what has happened to me!" I panicked. I was worried that I was ill or something. _Why couldn't I remember anything? _From what I can see I think he is thinking about whether he will tell me about what has happened to me or not. He stayed silent as a sat down from my sore legs for standing up for such a long time.

"You were caught in a fire," he began, "Your caretaker for when I was away was Emi. She took good care of you and she saved you from that fire. She saved you and your bird. She pushed you out and she sacrificed her life," he stopped.

"Then why don't I remember all of this?" I asked with a tint of curiosity in my voice. He noticed it and surprisingly answered me immediately for the first time.

"You hit you head when you tried to escape, I assume. I was able to catch you before the whole place collapsed on you. You were able to make it out on your own but you were knocked out," he said in his normal icy tone. It never seemed to change.

"So basically I lost all of my memory?" I asked. He slightly nodded in response. I looked down at my burn marks that were all over my arms. Ri Tori flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. She was chirping into my ears and it seemed to calm me down a bit. I think that was her plan, it was helping me a lot.

I looked up to him again, "Can you tell me how my life was?" I pleaded. He looked on the opposite side from me and didn't say anything. I sighed, and was about to give up.

"Ask Jaken, tell him I told you ask him," he said out of nowhere. I smiled and was about to jump but then I realized something.

"Who's Jaken?" I asked feeling dumb now. He didn't answer, but I had a feeling that it was a little green toad like creature that yelled at me, so I set off to go and find him. He wasn't far from where I was so I called to him.

"Jaken!" I cried out. I saw him turn towards me and he started to grumble. I had this feeling that he didn't like me at all.

"What is it!" he yelled from a distance.

I smiled when he replied even though it was rude and mean. At least I knew who he was without any help. I ran over to him and kneeled to I would be able to see eye to eye with him.

"Would you tell me about my past?" I asked. Before he could scream and yell I told him Sesshoumaru wanted me to ask him.

"Do not address him like that! You should be more respectful! His name is Lord Sesshoumaru!" He yelled at him. I grimaced and nodded. I sat down and so did he and he started to tell me about my past and about how did I become the person that I was now.

He told about how I was a mute orphan girl being treated badly in a poor village. I met Sesshoumaru when he was half dead from fighting his younger half brother. I tried to give him food and water but he declined it and said that he didn't need any help from a human girl. I tried but he always said no, but that's was when wolves attacked my village. No one made it out alive, I didn't make it out alive but I tried to run to Sesshoumaru, I mean Lord Sesshoumaru. I tripped and fell, and by the time I got up it was too late.

Lord Sesshoumaru revived me from the sword that he has gotten from his father called the Tenseiga. From then on I followed him and he took me in. Well, that was basically what Jaken had told me. He did tell me other stuff like my birthdays and when I started to grow up Lord Sesshoumaru would give me more responsibilities. He even told me when I first got Ri Tori.

"Lord Sesshoumaru was very important to me wasn't he?" I asked Jaken.

"He was and you forgot about him!" he yelled. It seems that no matter what he always found a way to yell at me.

_I couldn't believe that I forgot about someone that was really important in my life…_

**Okay, THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT! It's a LONG fan fiction! PLEASE NOW THAT! Thank you… REVIEW!**


	3. Dreams Come True

SORRY! I seriously can't write anymore… I am REALLY sorry about this. I don't have my old writing flare that I used to have anymore. Well anyways, here is Chapter 3.

**Chapter 3: Dream Come True**

I was sleeping under a warm fire that Jaken had made that night. I felt pretty safe because I know Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru would be watching over me like they said. I felt the warm flames blow towards my face, which gave me comfort. I heard talking not far from here so I tried to ignore it. After a while I couldn't sleep from the talking so I got up. I looked around with my chocolate colored eyes and saw no one.

So I got up and followed the noise, as to where it was coming from. I walked through the dark woods and I could hardly see a thing. I used my hands to feel the trees so it would lead my way deeper in the woods. The voices got louder and more familiar. It didn't take long to recognize who that was. I could tell by that annoying tone of voice. It was Jaken.

I tried to listen in but before I could get any closer I was pulled back. I tried to scream but someone covered my mouth. I looked up and saw Sesshomaru. He looked at me with these cold eyes again.

"You should be asleep." He said. I blinked nonchalantly and nodded.

I lay back down, falling asleep with so many wonders. Wonders as to what Jaken was talking about.

That morning when I woke up, everyone was gone. No one was near my site. I eventually got up to look around. Still no one. I finally went back to the place Jaken was yesterday. I wasn't surprised to see Jaken himself, asleep and sprawled on the floor.

"Umm… Jaken!" I poked him, "Jaken? JAKEN!" I yelled. He jumped to his legs and ran out. I started to laugh. He immediately stopped, and gave me a death glare. His staff up high and was about to hit me. I blinked then jumped away before he whacked me.

"Hey! Watch it!" I cried out.

"What do you want!"

"I just wanted to know what were you doing last night!"

"That is none of your business! What were you doing up that late anyways?"

"… I couldn't sleep?"

"Ungrateful human…"

I grunted and walked away. Ri Tori was standing on a branch and flew down to my shoulders chirping away. I couldn't help but smile and pet it's head.

**-Later-**

I was up sky high. I was scared, and try to come down. I watched as a little girl about seven was running around humming. I saw two unknown figures and just paid attention to the girl.

Flower by flower she plucked them, making crowns and bouquets. She ran farther away from the other figures. She went to the forest aroused by the beauty of the flowers.

I was moving and following her. When I looked down again I saw that I was riding on Ah Un. Lord Sesshomaru was next to me while Jaken was far behind. We came closer to the girl. I turned my face to Lord Sesshomaru and tried to call out his name. Nothing came out of my mouth. Only hot breath.

I kept on trying and trying. I even try to call Jaken! Then I heard Lord Sesshomaru's voice saying, "Listen…" I did so and heard humming from that same girl again. I looked down and saw her picking flowers, making one of the most beautiful bouquets ever!

_In the mountain_

_In the breeze…_

I froze and I tried to remember those lyrics. They sound so familiar I tried to think hard into those lyrics.

_In the forest_

_In my dreams…_

I watched her even closer, and try to hear every word, every lyric, every melody. She spun around and picked up more.

_Lord Sesshomaru where are you?_

_Jaken is serving under you too…_

I closed my eyes and felt the world spinning for a moment. I opened my eyes to see that I was on the ground. I looked around; in my hands was the bouquet. My lips started to move and I started to finish the song.

_I will wait for you…_

_On my own…_

_Please return to me…_

_Waiting all alone…_

Then I felt a sudden pain in my back. I sword was stuck through me causing me to scream.

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped up, and looked around. I looked everywhere, my hand for the bouquet, my chest for the bloody sword, and the floor for the flowers. Instead I was holding onto Ah Uh reins and was riding him, when I was asleep.

I saw Lord Sesshomaru looking at me and continued to walk. I looked down and started to sing.

_In the mountain_

_In the breeze_

_In the forest_

_In my dreams_

_Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?_

_Jaken is serving under you too…_

_I will wait for you…_

_On my own…_

_Please return to me…_

_Waiting all alone…_

Lord Sesshomaru froze suddenly and turned to me…

"Rin…"

**! Did ja like that! Bwahahahahahaa! I'll update sooner.. SUMMER! Life got worst.. go figure…**

**REVIEW**

**  
Lady Taishya**


	4. Fool

**Umm.. ;;; Heyy! I update because my friend who wanted me to update is here .. anyways… here ya go! BTW THIS IS REVISED**

**Chapter 4: Fool **

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. His golden eyes were softer then before, actually they were never soft. This was probably the first time I saw his eyes that way.

"Yes?"

"Why did you sing that song?"

I blinked and thought hard for that moment._ 'Why did I sing that song?' _"I don't know, Lord Sesshomaru, I really don't know…" I looked down, in shame.

He looked at me for a long time; he turned around towards me and kneeled next to me, "Rin…" He was close. I looked up into his eyes and they were even sadder.

I blinked, and watched him come closer to me. I breathed in his breath, and our noses touched. I felt a strange tension around us; I felt a heat go to my cheeks. It felt weird and I wanted it to go away.

I immediately got up and looked down at him. "Do you know why I sang that song?" I asked him. He looked up at me and said nothing. He looked away and got up, and walked off.

"Come."

I nodded and followed him. I wondered where Jaken was, but that didn't really matter to me. I walked behind him, and held Ah Un's reins, while Ri Tori flew from the makeshift nest that's he had and to my shoulder.

As I walked, I hummed that song again. But I did it in a soft way, so Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hear it … as well. I could tell Sesshomaru was trying to ignore me. So far he was doing a very good job, but I knew to keep my mouth shut and not sing out loud.

After a long tiring walk, we found that Jaken was way ahead to the trail we followed. He was setting up camp for the night. I found it ironic when it started to snow. I looked up and the small white flakes fell onto my face.

One landed on Lord Sesshomaru's nose making me giggle. I looked around and twirled in the snow, oddly enough I don't remember how the snow felt. But I know that I've seen it before, I just know it.

"Rin…"

I stopped immediately and turned towards Lord Sesshomaru, "Yes?"

"Come inside, its cold…"

"Yes, Milord."

I turned towards the cave and ran into the warmth of the fire. I felt relieved and the fire hugged my body keeping me warm. I smiled inwardly and sat near it, and blessing its warmth.

Jaken who was sitting there looking out was awfully quiet. Usually I would think by now he would yell at me for something. But I guess not. Ri Tori was on my shoulder also blessing the warmth of the fire. We both had our eyes closed and our bodies warm.

"Jaken." I heard him call to the toad. I heard him get up and walked towards Lord Sesshomaru who was near the entrance to the cave.

"Yes milord?"

"Get a blanket for Rin." I heard him say. The thought of having a blanket over me made me smile. I opened my eyes a little and watched Jaken at work. He pulled out a long fluffy blanket with a beautiful design placed neatly on it. I decided to get up and help him take it. The blanket was overpowering his tiny legs.

I picked it up, "I got it." I told him. He nodded and wobbled off again. I wrapped the blanket around me and held my bird close to me. That night I slept like a baby…

**-While Rin is asleep, and when I have been tempting to write this part-**

Sesshomaru had watched the girl sleep, for about three hours. Knowing she was safe, made him feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't help but think about the song she sang for him.

'_Out of everything she remembered…'_ he thought to himself. _She couldn't have remembered the ways to pester Jaken? _

He sat there looking at the peaceful and angelic face of the girl. The fire made her face glow, making her more angelic with the bird on her shoulder. Deciding to take a walk, he got up and walked out of the cave. The cold air hit him hard; he couldn't help but feel a little pain from frost bite from staying out in the cold before.

He walked along the snow, making footprints as he went along. He walked back to where Rin almost got killed. He decided to investigate and to figure out what has happened.

'_She couldn't have put anything on fire… it was late… she should've been in bed…'_ he thought as he went through the ashes. He stood in the middle of the broken down house. It was where the kitchen was supposed to be. He began to look around to see if there was anything wrong. Anything miss placed.

He sniffed the scent and smelled nothing out of the ordinary…. But…

Sesshomaru raced to the other side the house and looked around. Something didn't smell right. It was the maid's chamber. He looked at the ground, there were small bed, notebooks, and ruined furniture. He kicked the items around, until he kicked over a chair and saw a tiny bottle. He picked it up and smelled it. It was gasoline. Stuffed inside were ashes of paper.

Sesshomaru looked around, and looked at the dead bodies next. He knew where Emi's went. He had Jaken bury it, earlier that day. The bodies of maids, and servants were all there. A lot of the beds in the maid's room were covered in gasoline. He came across another body that reeked of gasoline.

It was a man, who looked somewhat wealthy. He had nice clothing, it was silk. Silk burned easily without leaving much of a trace. There was a long rope that was caught on his leg. It led to the outside of the house where they must've started the fire.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. '_The fool killed himself…'_

**Short… but it's late. I'm supposed to be in bed. I'm tired and begging for no school… what did you expect?**


	5. My Memory, My Friend

**Here's chapter 5! Hope you like it : )**

**Chapter: 5 : My Memory, My Friend…**

Rin had woken up the next morning, her head thumped hard from the dream she had from the previous night. She looked around, and saw Jaken asleep near by and Ah Un were close keeping her safe.

Her chocolate colored eyes searched the cave to see if her lord was anywhere near by. But he was no where to be seen. She sighed out loud and lay down, wrapping the blanket tightly around her.

_It's so cold … _she thought to herself

_Well duh, Rin! Its snowing … everyone's here but Sesshomaru and … _

"Ri Tori!" she gasped and shot up, she looked around for her lost friend. "Ri Tori!" She called out.

Jaken had woken up from her yelling and looked at her, "Rin! What's with all of the noise?"

"Master Jaken! Ri Tori is gone!" Rin cried. Her only friend … the only friend that she remembered is gone! How is she going to keep going …

Jaken looked around, "Stay here, Rin…" he sighed and went out to look. Even though he despised her from the outside, he does care deeply for her in the inside.

He looked around for the yellow bird, in the white snow. It was going to be twice as hard since it was a small white bird.

"Ri Tori!" he called out. He looked around, and walked aimlessly in the forest. _With this snow, that bird couldn't have gone that far…_

He turned back a little and looked around the cave. The bird was no where to be found. He sighed and continued to look, hearing Rin's cries for her friend. He then saw a small lump in a pile of snow.

He raised an eyebrow (If he had any) and walked over to the cold lump. He kicked off the snow and revealed a small yellow bird, close to death in the snow. He picked up the bird and quickly ran back into the cave.

"Rin!" he called out to her.

Rin's head shot up and looked at Jaken, "Did you find her? Is she okay!" she cried.

Jaken came over with a small bird in his hands, eyes closed and barely breathing.

Rin's eyes swelled up again. Tears were on the rims of her eyes when looking at the helpless bird. She took a hold of her, and wrapped her in a small part of the blanket. She kept Ri Tori near the fire.

"Ri Tori…" she whispered softly. She couldn't let her bird die.

She petted her head continuously, trying to give her some comfort.

"What was she doing all the way out there!" he asked.

"I don't know…" she petted her head.

Jaken sighed, _probably food… we don't have any for her…_

Jaken got up and decided to get some seeds with Ah Un. He walked over to Ah Un and grabbed his reins.

"I will be back. Don't do anything stupid, you stupid girl!" He said and left with Ah Un. He rode Ah Un through the snow.

Rin sighed and continued to coo Ri Tori, whispering comforting words to her friend, telling her that she has to survive. The bird let out a small chirp telling her that she should be okay.

Rin smiled at this thinking and hoping that her bird would survive. She got some and put it in her hands letting it melt. She put her hands near Ri Tori allowing her to have some water.

Rin picked up Ri Tori and put some water in her mouth, and watched her painfully swallow the water. Rin sighed inwardly, and was satisfied that she was able to drink.

"Ri Tori… don't die… I need you…" she held her close in the blanket.

He closed her eyes, hoping that her lord would come in, and with some luck save her bird. (She doesn't know much about the Tenseiga anymore)

She was lost in her train of thought about when she first got her bird. She didn't know how she remembered that, but she did…

_Rin was in her room at the Western Palace that Lord Sesshomaru owned. She was happier than any other day… that was because it was her sixteenth birthday. She thought about her schedule for the day. Parties… presents… spend time with her lord._

_She smiled at the last thought brushing her hair fully. She loved her lord, she had to admit it. But not as the fatherly figure like she used to see him as. But now, as she sees him as a lover, someone she wants to spend her life with._

_Every time she thought about him, it would make her heart jump out of her throat. Sometimes she wondered how she has survived all of these years!_

_She put on the kimono that her lord loved the most. It was her favorite… but mostly Lord Sesshomaru's favorite. She only wore it twice; last night, when she received it from her lord as **one **of her presents, and today._

_She smiled and twirled in her kimono, admiring how she looked. She wanted to impress Sesshomaru. Rin got a flower that she had one of the servants' kindly pick for her in the garden to put in her hair. _

_She then looked at herself, an orange kimono with lotus flowers embroidered in the silk. It felt so comfortable on her, the fine silk brushed on her skin nicely. Her obi was a darker orange color, tied tightly around her waist; holding the kimono together._

_The flower on her hair was an orange lotus flower that sat neatly on the side. She smiled at herself, and how she looked. _

_She closed her eyes, and imaged how her party was going to be like. All of her friends that she has met when travelling with Sesshomaru, and some of Sesshomaru's friends … who were rich people were going to be there._

_She smiled and continued to imagine the room that her lord forbade her to look. She thought of the huge ball room, covered in the most beautiful flowers, it would shine with the candles that would be lit, her lord promising her a party dress for her to wear, to finish off the decorations._

_When she was deep in thought, she heard a loud swift from her window and a small clank. She turned around to see a wisp of silver hair and a small round box-like thing covered in a blanket on her window sill. _

_Rin walked over to it and picked up the box and read the letter._

_**Rin,**_

_**This is another part of your present; it is a new friend for you. So you won't feel lonely all the time.**_

_**Sesshomaru**_

_**By the way, you look beautiful.**_

_Rin couldn't help but blush at the last comment. She took off the blanket, and saw the cutest little thing in the world. A baby bird covered in yellow feathers chirped and flapped its small wings. She smiled and walked inside, to her room and played with her bird. Naming her Ri Tori…_

Rin opened her eyes, to see her bird was a lot better. Her eyes opened the closed and begged for more water. Rin did so, and got her some more by using the snow. She smiled and watched her drink. She thought for a long time, about what she had just remembered...

_Maybe I am getting my memory back... I truly hope so... and Lord Sesshomaru..._

She felt herself blush, until she heard something.

Jaken game back and threw a small bag to the ground, "Here."

Rin looked at it confusingly, "What?"

"It's food for your bird." Jaken said, "I assumed that your bird went out because it was hungry…"

"Oh… Thank you, Master Jaken!" she smiled, and held her bird close to her. She waited for her to feel better so she can feed her solid foods…

**What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE! Onegai hehe …**

**Tell me if I should continue!**


End file.
